


Relaxation

by Spiria



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Wingul and Gaius unwind with a few choice words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> For Yume on the titular prompt.

“Be my muse, Gaius,” said Wingul, sweeping his hand against the fresh sheet of paper.

“What is it that you need?” asked Gaius.

“It’s been damp in Auj Oule. Tell me of a misty-eyed time. Wet the paper as though it’d fallen onto the waterlogged streets.”

“Already waxing poetic, are we? Very well.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. They got along quite well until the day the boy was sent away. When he returned, he was no longer a boy, but a man who’d stepped onto a path chosen for himself. The girl, realizing what must be done, took another path where she became a woman. From then on, their lives went in different directions - and may very well continue to do so . . . without a doubt.”

Wingul was writing all the while, the pen poised in his calloused hand and gliding gracefully across the paper. With the story’s conclusion, Gaius took to watching the artful display, the rhythmic movement of Wingul’s pen strokes writing off the tension in his back. At last, the hypnotic motion ceased and Wingul raised his gaze.

“Quite the lonely path,” he said.

“Whose?” asked Gaius.

“But entirely necessary,” continued Wingul, gathering the paper and striding over to the hearth. “As king, you know what must be done. And as a faithful person of her country, so does she.”

The fireplace ignited with renewed vigor as Wingul cast the paper inside. The thin material curled in the corners and charred from the middle outward, quietly burning away with its heavy burden. It was over within seconds - and the moment it did, Wingul turned on his heels and descended upon Gaius.


End file.
